Just
by Redundant Goddess
Summary: From all that has happened during Gaia's troubles, who is anyone any more? Two people are about to find out before the war decides for them...( Part IV Uploaded )
1. Part I

Disclaimer: I don't own jack, so cut me some slack and keep those lawyers back!

(A/N This whole story is written around the time Hitomi comes back from earth after spazing out on Van and the others after that episode where the port gets nuked and Dilandau changes back from being Celena at the grave. So if you start reading it and think like " When the hell did this happen?" Now you know. 

Any way, this is kind of a D/H fic, which to be honest is a bit stretched at the best of times. Most D/H fics surround Hitomi changing her mind and joining up with the Dragon slayers or they are just AU fics. So in the interests of trying to make Original fan fiction for the people, I am going to try taking a slightly different approach to the pair. I mean V/H is pretty much unstoppable and I agree with it, but… there's always room for something else. Well, I'll see what you make of it.)

Just By The Redundant Goddess… 

-{X Part I X}-

As the sun fell over the vast city of Palas, Hitomi Kanzaki found her self slowly walking back to her lodgings at the palace of the Astons after a thorough jog and sprint session. Dressed in her running gear, she felt the chill of the descending night air nip at her long naked legs. She let her hands gently rub her shoulders and felt her emerald eyes gaze upwards at the odd, yet now, oh so familiar two mooned sky. 

After being drawn from the earth once more to the world known to Gaia, Hitomi couldn't help but think of her homeland. She had woken up in that school infirmary just like before. Like it was just a dream, only to repeat the day she left all over again. To run again, to see her friends Imano and Yukari, to almost get her first kiss…

She shook her head as she drifted into the shadows of a dark street that would lead her to a back entrance of the exotic palace that had become her home. The Princess and Knight of Calei, Allen Schezar preferred that she came in that way. Hitomi didn't particularly care, in fact she was happy to go in the back way, for she knew if she were to go in through the grand gates at the front she would have to announce who she was, even though the guards knew her well.

"Who goes there?" A guard would cry.

"Hitomi Kanzaki of the Mystic Moon." She would always say. Her voice devoid of any emotion.

The young green-eyed girl hated having to say that. To declare whom she was. People would stop and stare at her, whisper. Mutter about her being cursed or having evil demonic powers that would lead to their world's destruction. It was awful, because somewhere deep down inside her, some of what they said behind her back rang true. 

Ever since she had come to Gaia, her strange gift, her power of foresight had caused nothing but pain and anguish to her and all those around her. Not too mention a war that had engulfed all of the countries of Gaia. It was her fault that all the blood had been shed. So why did she come back? Was it for Van and to help get vengeance for his gutted homeland? Or was it for Allen, her off and on husband to be. Hitomi couldn't really decide. All she knew was that people needed her. They needed her gift and she would let them use it, if only to try and repay all damage she had done.

The young girl's heavy thoughts weighed down her whole body, causing her to walk slower than before. As she was neared the back door that was shrouded in shadows, she couldn't have cared less. All she knew was she was yet again entering something that would only cause her and her new found friends nothing but pain. 

And as she entered the shadows and prepared to enter the place that caused her mind such turmoil she did not notice a presence behind her. Hitomi hands didn't even reach the gate before a sharp pain hit her full force on the back of her head. All went black… perhaps she was going to go home.

(A/N: This part was a bit short, I'll agree, but the next part is a hulluva lot longer and 3vil. In fact this was going to be just a chapter story, but since it was getting really long, 7,000+ words, I thought I should break it up into bite size chunks for ya. Any hoo, if you liked this part and want to read some more, just give me a bell and I'll boost my efforts into getting the second part up and running! So feel free to review down below and tell me what you think. So until later *much later by the looks of things* PIES!)


	2. Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own jack, so cut me some slack and keep those lawyers back!

(A/N: Second chapter is up and I am still trying to finish this off so that I can upload pretty much all of the other chapters all at once. Still, it's gonna take time as it's a huge story. I didn't mean it to be this long it just is. Any way, for all of those who liked the first chapter I hope you enjoy this too.)

Just By The Redundant Goddess… 

-{X Part II X}-

Hitomi awoke; her head swam with worry and a dull, thumping pain that spread from the back of her head. Her green eyes opened slowly and tried their best to adapt to what little light there was that filled her surroundings. It was night. The young girl, her injured head aching, tried to sooth it with her hands, but found they would not move. As she tried to sit up on what she had discovered was straw, the girl from the Mystic Moon soon realised why her hands would not move. Hitomi felt the warmed up threads of rope tied tight about her thin and supple wrists. Her hands had been bound behind her.

Panic whipped through her like a jolt of electricity. Her bare legs shivered and convulsed as she tried to push her self off the prickly surface beneath her. But this was to no avail as she only pushed her backwards into a large stack of musty golden straw. Her head tried to move round quickly, like a frightened mouse looking for it's precious escape hole to see where she was, but couldn't because it ached too much. 

The scared girl felt a whimper leap out of her throat. She was in an old looking barn. But where? She didn't remember going to a barn. She searched her thoughts. No, no she wasn't going to a barn. She was going back to the palace. Yes, she had been running. Her teary green eyes jolted down her body and noted her attire. Yes, a T-shirt and shorts. _That's what I wear when I run_, her mind cried. Hitomi felt hot tears grace her chilled cheeks as she realised what had happened. She had only been back on Gaia five minutes and already she had managed to get kidnapped, but whom by?

Then all of a Sudden, from the murky darkness of the old barn, there was a noise. A loud, deliberate shuffling, noise. Like feet sliding in the thick straw and it was coming from somewhere. Somewhere in front of the tied and scared Hitomi. Fear lurched inside her stomach as she tired to find the courage to speak. It took a full minute before she could muster enough to cry out.

"Who's there?" She croaked, her voice faltering slightly. "Who are you? Show yourself!"

There was a dark chuckle, which Hitomi knew but could not place, and some better placed steps. They stopped and a loud thud could be heard. Hitomi's eyes went as wide as possible as she tried to catch a glimpse of who or what was slipping down the wall within darkness in front of her. Another small and much lighter thud told Hitomi her captor had collapsed onto the straw covered floor. 

Another chuckle. She knew that tone. That voice, but her head swam so much it was hard to concentrate. Soon another sound filled the room. It was that of a liquid being swigged from a glass bottle. The girl from the mystic moon was now beyond scared. She was terrified. If only she could figure out who it was she thought helplessly. If she knew who it was, something told her she would have an advantage that she sorely needed.

"Who ever you are, you better let me go!" She cried out again. In a desperate attempt to scare who ever it was. "All the guards and Knights in Palas are probably looking for me by now and if they catch you… you are going to regret it!"

Then it happened again. That chuckle. So dark, so tragic and yet… almost child like. It almost mad Hitomi feel sad, but she didn't have long enough to dwell on it. .

"Guards and Knights? Ha!" The voice mocked in the darkness. "Palas is a large city to search for a missing person. That's even if they knew you were missing…"

Hitomi could feel her emerald eyes grow wide yet again, but this time it was in shock. She felt her legs push backwards in an attempt to get away from the voice. The voice that she knew and thousands feared.

"You…" She breathed.

 Although Hitomi couldn't see it, she could sense he was smirking.

"… I hear the Girl from the Mystic Moon disappears quite a lot, but always returns. They probably won't bother trying to find you. They'll think you'll come back like the stray dog you are."

"You!" Was all Hitomi could utter.

Another laugh, but a more sorrowful than before. Sounds of struggled movement soon filled the emptiness of the shadows that lay before the green-eyed girl. She sensed the person move closer to her, edging slowly out of the darkness to hurt her. Then the loud sound of the barn's old creaky door summoned a shard of moonlight to appear. Like a magical barrier between Hitomi and the person in the darkness, like sun light to a vampire, she sensed that the person stagger back. Back to where he had been and where he had sat.

With a small sigh of relief she noticed the shard of light move. It cut through shadow like a powerful laser would do in thick fog, leaving odd swirls of reflective dust in its wake. It kept moving and soon it stopped dead. Right in front of her captor and some movement was heard again. Her green eyes saw what she had known and feared. Slowly but surely, a scarred pale face with locks of silvery hair and eyes of glowing garnet materialized into the light. An insane smirk crept its way over his face.

"You?" he chuckled again. " You mean me?"

"YOU!" She cried out again.

As he slumped back against the barns old wooden wall he gave her a confused look. Then he looked away and shut his blood red eyes, letting his silvery head droop like a wilting flower and muttered to himself. Letting the light further illuminate his tragic form. Making him look like an incoherent ghost.

"You? Me? Who's me?"

Hitomi's heart was racing, fear pumped through her system like never before. She knew this boy and his tendencies to behave in a way that made people fear him, but this was too much. She frowned and cried out again.

"Dilandau let me go!"

This caught his attention. His head jolted up causing his hair to cover half of his gaunt face. An odd twisted smile curled on his lips as his garnet eyes flashed back to the bound and scared Hitomi. A small silent laugh racked his body before he turned his head to her and spoke again.

"Dilandau? Is that who I am?"

The girl from the Mystic moon just starred at him. She didn't know what to think any more.

"Is that who I am?" he repeated. " Dilandau. Dilandau Alberto, commander of the elite guymeleth squadron. The Dragon Slayers. Yes. Yes, I have heard that before. I know I was the commander…

"Dilandau what are you talking about? If you don't let me go Van and Allen will kill you!" Hitomi snapped.

 Her voice filled with anger, hoping to shake the albino out of his madness. But it didn't work. He merely looked away again and began to talk. His eyes drooped and looked sad and tragic as he spoke.

"But… they are all dead, all dead. Gone. No more Dragon Slayers. That makes me… not the commander any more. Since I don't have any one to command. But am I still Dilandau Alberto?"

"What are you…?" She uttered again. Trying desperately to free her wrists from their bonds.

"Perhaps, perhaps I'm still him. I was brought up as a soldier. Just because I don't have a squad to command now doesn't mean I am not a soldier. 'You were born to kill' they tell me! To be a soldier… is that who I am now? Dilandau Alberto, the solider?"

Hitomi shook her head. This was not the Dilandau she knew. He seemed not half as blood thirsty as before, but more insane perhaps? Like when she met him at Allen' fort before he burned it to the ground. Something had changed in him and it made her wearier of him than ever before.

"Dilandau please…" She pleaded, thinking that in his obvious weakened state that maybe he would have enough sanity and mercy to let her go.

But there was no reply this time. Instead there was a long, dark silence. It made Hitomi feel the cold more than ever. She felt her soft youthful flesh shiver and tighten into goose bumps as the chill of the night fell over her bare skin. Whilst cursing at her current attire, she couldn't help but look back at the distant albino boy, who at that moment was gazing back at her. Not with the usual gleam of insanity in his red eyes. No, they were soft and almost mournful.

"You know… " He spoke not in his usual harsh commanding tone, but in a very flat and off hand manner. "… Ever since I saw you at Schezars crappy little out post, you have had me wondering. What are you and what are you doing here? You, with your short hair and odd clothes. Why would you being hanging around with the likes of some Poffy Knight in women's clothing and that royal pain in the arse who looks like something a dragon spat out?"

Hitomi could feel her warm blood rise to her cold cheeks as she gave an indignant huff at Dilandau's statement. Although she had to admit his harsh statement did have a ring of truth to it. But he continued.

"Heh, I see you don't like your backward chums bad mouthed. I was like that with my Dragon Slayers when they were around. But now they are not… and I am alone. That was the other thing I wondered about you. How could you defeat me? How could a little girl like you defeat me? And from that cursed moon of all places!"

"I…" She managed to mumble before the Ex-commander cut in with anger.

"How could I? How could I lose? So I am not me any more, and I have you to thank."

Her emerald eyes widened and a gasp flew out of her mouth.

"So… so… you're going to kill me?"

Yet another dark chuckle filled the room.

"No. No I am not going to kill you." He breathed. His garnet eyes glistened with intent. " No, I need you. You have something I need."

(A/N: So, how's the story shaping up? If you like, dislike or just want to comment on something leave us a review by clicking on the button bellow. All comments are welcomed and if you liked this chapter so much then I hope you'll bear with me until I can put the next chapter up. So until next time. PIES!)


	3. Part III

Disclaimer: I don't own jack, so cut me some slack and keep those lawyers back!

(A/N: Another chapter for you kind readers, sorry for the wait, exams and murder trials suck ass. Any way, enjoy… WARNING: towards the end there is a kinda scary dream Sequence, but you'll know what I mean when you read it. But just a heads up in case I warp your mind. PIES!)

Just 

By The Redundant Goddess…

(Last time…)

Her emerald eyes widened and a gasp flew out of her mouth.

"So… so… you're going to kill me?"

Yet another dark chuckle filled the room.

"No. No I am not going to kill you." He breathed. His garnet eyes glistened with intent. " No, I need you. You have something I need."

-{X Part III X}-

This didn't make Hitomi feel any easier about her situation, a certain memory of her and Van in a barn together popped up for some reason, which made her blush. Yet again she tried to stand up and struggled with all her might, but to no avail. She felt nervous and tired to conceal of her bare flesh, her mind reeling with the idea of Dilandau wanting her like that. The young Pyro-maniac that sat across from her just smirked.

"Not like that. I assure you I have no intent on harming Fannel's little woman."

"Hey! I am not Van's!" Hitomi frowned, whilst still trying to hide her legs from the unwavering gaze of her captor.

Dilandau just rolled his eyes.

"Of course, but I do need you. Only you can give me the answer I desire… I need."

The young Japanese girl still didn't feel relieved as Dilandau's eyes shifted from sad and sorrowful to having an almost possessed look as he starred at her own scared emeralds. Although she did realise she was closer to finding out why he had taken her and as he take another swig of some red liquid from his bottle she asked him.

"Is that why you kidnapped me?"

He nodded, with his queer smirk still plastered on his face like some kind of warped mask. 

"But why do you think I can help you?"

His smirk faded and his eyes grew dark and reclusive. Dilandau shifted uncomfortably on his behind.

"Because… you can see." He murmured.

"See what?" She asked softly, her eyes narrowed slightly with concern. What ever he would say next would be hard for him to say, as Hitomi could sense a well of sadness, confusion, anger and hurt rise within him.

"You can see people. For what they really are."

"What makes you think…"

"I know!" He said indefinitely. Like it was his only hope that he would not have anyone crush. He squeezed eyelids shut in defiance. "I know you can do it. That freak scumbag Zongi told me you could, before I crushed him to death. He said you saw past his disguise and saw what he really was. That power of yours that killed my men and gave me this scar…" 

Hitomi felt her heart beat stop in pain, she knew what he had said was true. All of it was true and it stung her. In her mind's eye she could see the petrified face of the doople-ganger Zongi and his dreadful fate that had stopped her heart completely. It was a horrid memory and reminder of what she and her gift had done to people. Hitomi shook her head in an effort to shake the memory away.

"Why do you want me to do this? Why would you want someone to look into you and see what's inside?" She cried out with fresh bitter tears, which graced her cheeks once again. 

The young albino gave her an irritated look and clamped his hands firmly against his head, making him look as if something had invaded it. Like something in his head was threatening to kill him. With his eyes still shut up tight, he gave his distressed reply.

"You don't get it do you?" He cried. Shaking as he rocked back and forth on the ground. " You don't get it… I don't know who I AM! Not any more! Ever since that damned day when that BASTARD Van went psycho and killed the rest of my Slayers! Ghosts. They came to haunt me… all alone… don't leave me alone. That's what _SHE_ said. What _I_ said! They won't leave me alone! _SHE_ won't leave me alone!"

"Dilandau… I…" Hitomi croaked.

 Suddenly there was a shift within her, the fear was still there but it was not alone any more. The feeling of pity and empathy had joined it. Although she knew he had committed some terrible acts in his time and that he wasn't a nice person, she never wanted to see anyone suffer like this. But her change of inner attitude toward the young man didn't seem to change the situation as his pained garnet eyes shifted onto her yet again.

"I… I… I… don't know who I am any more…that's the reason why you have to help me! I don't know whether I am _he_ that is me or _her_ that is the girl in my dreams, my mind… and body."

The girl from the mystic moon's face wore an odd, puzzled expression. What the young albino had said made no sense and yet for some reason it did. From what she had seen on Gaia already, Hitomi was pretty much sure anything was possible. But still… it was rather disturbing.

"What do you mean _this girl?_ Mind and body?" She asked, shifting forward with an odd gleam of warped interest. The kind of morbid interest that makes people want to stare at things they know they shouldn't, but do any way. 

Luckily Dilandau was in too much of a state to have noticed Hitomi's sudden interest. Instead he stopped rocking and slouched back onto the old wooden wall, his garnet orbs glassy and distant yet again. His voice, soft and dreamlike began to fill the room again, making the cold and dingy barn seem like a haven compared to what he was saying.

"Have you ever had a dream where you dream your someone else?  Like someone completely different? Like different hair, different eyes, different clothes, different voice and even a different gender?"

She nodded.

"And those dreams. Where you're someone else, that completely different person. They are so real that when you dream you are that person and wake from that dream. You… you feel like you have really changed back from that other person. That while you were sleeping, that person had taken over. Was walking around in a body that was once yours, but had changed so much that it wasn't you any more. But that… that _Girl_.

" I hate those dreams. But they are always there. Not only when I sleep now, but also when I am awake. Not like daydreams or anything like that. I don't even wish to become that girl if that's what you thinking! No, I don't know who I am any more. She' s so real. Always crying scared, alone. Alone like me. Not knowing where she is or who she is… I don't know whether I'm her or she's me. I just don't know any more!" he cried, almost breaking into tears.

For some strange reason all Hitomi wanted to do at that moment was go up to him, hold him and tell the poor albino that everything was all right. It was an odd feeling when she considered that only a little while ago she was completely petrified of the boy and of what he might do to her. That he had been the cause of Van's homeland and Allen's fortress being burned to the ground and countless other atrocities over his life. But something inside of the young girl told her that this was something different and it was close to something she was Experiencing. Maybe not as extreme as changing from a Pyre-maniac male into a scared and lonely girl, But she understood well enough. 

"Dilandau…" She whispered softly her eyes filled with concern and care, her hands itching to be freed from their bonds to comfort him further. "… Do think you really you turn into this girl or is it just a dream that scares you because… er… how can I put it with out hurting you… your alone?"

All of a sudden his body disappeared from the shard of moonlight that had bathed him in light that made him visible to his scared captive. The sounds of the tortured Dilandau jumping up and kicking the old barn door filled the cold musty building. This caused Hitomi to jump and feel the fear rise in her again, till it filled her throat and gagged her.

In the darkness of the barn, Hitomi heard the albino vent some of his frustration and anger as he thrashed and bashed his way around. The dust in the moonlight clouded the several beams of light in the barn like smoke drifting in through a steamy bathroom window. Several cries and curses later, the loud stomping noise made it's way quickly to where Hitomi was bound. And from the darkness the silvery haired young soldier burst forth from the shadowy darkness. He stopped dead. Bang in front of her with bottle in hand. He loomed over her with his fiery eyes gleaming with pain, annoyance and anger. 

"NO!" He shouted in anger, his teeth like silvery fangs in the moonlight. " NO! They're not just dreams… I…I…I don't know what they are! But they are NOT DREAMS! Look at me! LOOK AT ME! I am wearing something that that RENT BOY Schezar would wear!"

The emerald-eyed girl looked up at what the ex-commander of the dragon slayers was wearing. Indeed it was nothing that he would wear. His Zibach uniform or rather red armour was gone, instead he wore a pale lilac, girly shirt, a pair of tight black trousers and something that looked like a woman's scarf around his thin waist. All in all, Hitomi could see why he wasn't happy with what he was wearing considering what he was experiencing. In fact it was something she herself might wear. 

"Dilandau, how did you get those clothes?" She asked, not really knowing if it was the right thing to say, but did any way.

He sighed and glared at her full force.

"How the hell should I know? The only thing I remember is that after Ziabach blew up that stupid port is that I had a panic attack and blacked out. The next thing I remember is waking up in excruciating pain, dressed like this in some grave yard having hallucinations that someone was calling me a girls name! Luckily Jajuka found me in time before I had a nervous break down, but still… I don't know who I AM!"

Dilandau suddenly knelt down to Hitomi with only an inch that kept their faces from making any contact.

"Why the hell am I talking to you any way?" He growled whilst his hot, fiery, red orbs bore into her teary stained green eyes.

Whilst trying not to cough and splutter in the young mans face, she calmly replied.

"Because you said you needed me. But I am still not sure what you expect of me…"

The fiery anger that had been in Dilandau's eyes was soon replaced by the look of sheer desperation.

"Yes, only you can help me!" suddenly his cold, pale hands captured Hitomi's pale cheeks, his thin fingers almost clawing into her chilled flesh. The mousy haired girl let out a whimper of distress as Dilandau brought her warm green eyes up to meet with his panicking red ones. "You have to see. See what I am. What I really am. Whether I am Dilandau Alberto or _she. _You have to help ME!"

"Dilandau you're hurting me!" Hitomi hissed as she tried to wrench her face out of his strong grasp. 

Her body wriggled like a worm on a hook but he wouldn't let go. His eyes were wide and dangerous as they bore into her green ones. She felt scared, terrified even, but not at what he would do to her, but at what she would see in him. 

As Dilandau kept hold of the scared girl from the mystic moon, the close contact they experienced started to take effect on Hitomi's mind. Soon a strange warmth caused by the close promiximity of their bodies started her mind working. She could feel his rapid and irregular breath on her chilled face and vice versa. She could feel herself begin to go, let her gift start to work. As she gazed into the eyes of her enemy she could feel herself almost merge with him. The moonlight and her surroundings began to wane and fade till all she could see were Dilandau's blood red eyes. Those dark, yet fiery blood like eyes. She felt like she was drowning in his eyes and it was obvious he was reacting to her gift as well, as Hitomi felt his fingers tighten some more against her face, knowing that she would bruise. 

Soon, she found herself getting closer to his eyes, past and then beyond. It scared her, she was falling, no running. Running into the darkness of his mind. Looking around for anything that would get her out. But everything was going so fast. Around her she could see clashes and flashes of metal on metal. It was obvious to her that the sparks that flew around her represented the soldier and conflict in Dilandau's mind. Soon after flames devoured her. She tried to shield herself, but to no avail. Luckily, they did not scorch or burn her skin. Instead they blinded her and deafened her. For each lick of flame created such horrible screams and cries that Hitomi was not sure how much more she could take. All this pain and torture in his mind was almost unbearable. She wanted to scream herself, to break down and cry. Her whole body was wracked in pain and an untold sadness. 

But above all else she wanted to runaway, yet she couldn't. Instead she felt her whole body being dragged further and deeper into his unstable and hellish mind. The screams and flames rose higher and higher around her as she felt herself fall faster and faster. Her body stiff and taught, her throat dry and unable to make any sound what so ever. Soon it was all too much. She thought she was going to die the flames and sounds around her rose and fell on her like a loud orchestra all plummeting down around her. 

But to her surprise she didn't. Instead she found her self in a cold room, very much like a dungeon only not as dirty. In fact it was incredibly clean. Like a hospital or laboratory. Still it was dark and dingy. Much like the barn she had been in. She looked around her. Nothing but darkness. She called out; only she couldn't here her voice. Hitomi called out again, the same thing happened. It was like everything was empty in this place. But suddenly something happened.

"Don't leave me alone…" 

The young girls eyes flew open as she spun around the darkened room. _Where had that voice come from? _

"Please…"

There it was again! But where… As Hitomi let herself spin round and round looking for what or whom ever called out. 

Then as if by magic, a stream of light fell behind Hitomi and as she spun round, her green eyes saw a small figure sitting in it. As the girl from the Mystic Moon inspected the figure closely, she noticed it was a small child. A small short light blonde little girl in a tiny medical gown weeping away with her hands fiercely wiping her eyes with every sniff. 

Hitomi felt drawn to the little girl in the light and moved forward slowly. Bending down as she went. She tried to call out to the little girl again, asking if she was all right and who she was. Nothing happened, the little girl just continued to cry. Soon enough Hitomi was right near to the girl and she let one of her pale lit hands move towards the little girls shoulder and as her hand rested against the girls hunched shoulders. The little girls head slowly rose, her short-cropped hair shadowing her face. However, out of the shadows came the sight of baby blue eyes. Hitomi smiled slightly at the innocent blue eyes of the little girl.

"Don't leave me alone…" the little girl whispered once again.

Then suddenly, the little girl's eye's started to bleed. The blue of her eyes slowly bleeding down her snowy cheeks. Leaving small puddles and splashes on her gown and floor. Hitomi reeled back and gasped in shock at the sight before her. For as the blue, it bled from the little girl's eyes, all that was left was red. Then it happened. With all her might Hitomi screamed so loudly it filled the small room and soon the little girl was screaming too. Her red eyes piecing through Hitomi like a blade. But it wasn't her voice anymore that screamed along side Hitomi's. Instead it was Dilandau's.

(A/N: hehehe, freaky scary bit. Pretty sw33t ne? Any way I apologise for the delay, but exams and stuff had to come first. I have one exam left and that is on 26th of June, my last ever A-Level exam and it's Philosophy! Any way, I hope you enjoyed this part and I hope to continue and finish the story once I have sorted me head out. Also for those of you who commented on a few mistakes I made last chapter, I hope they have been rectified in this one. I do like pleasing my readers ya know. Hehehe. So until next time, PIES!)


	4. Part IV

Disclaimer: I don't own jack, so cut me some slack and keep those lawyers back!

(A/N: Quick to update aren't I? Ah well, any way here's the fourth offering, hope you like. And thank you all for your great reviews.)

Just 

By The Redundant Goddess…

(Last time)

Then suddenly, the little girl's eye's started to bleed. The blue of her eyes slowly bleeding down her snowy cheeks. Leaving small puddles and splashes on her gown and floor. Hitomi reeled back and gasped in shock at the sight before her. For as the blue bled from the little girl's eyes, all that was left was red. Then it happened. With all her might Hitomi screamed so loudly it filled the small room and soon the little girl was screaming too. Her red eyes piecing through Hitomi like a blade. But it wasn't her voice anymore that screamed along side Hitomi's. Instead it was Dilandau's

-{X Part IV X}-

Her Emerald green eyes blinked. Then she realised she was back. As they both screamed at each other at full force, Hitomi could feel the young boy's fingernails dig into her face. Their screams filled the barn as she tried to get him off of her, but it was no good. So in a last ditch effort with one of her long legs she kicked him in the chest, sending him flying backwards into stack of straw.  Soon, the barn fell silent again as Hitomi panted for breath and beads of cold sweat ran down her aching cheeks. She felt her head throb again as she collapsed onto the stack of straw behind her. 

 Then silence, utter silence and the small ebbing beat of pain that resonated from Hitomi's aching head. Through out her close encounter with the demonic Dilandau she hadn't seemed to notice her injured head. She reasoned it was probably to do with that fact that Dilandau could have easily killed her and thus Hitomi was too scared to notice or care about her wound. But now, she could feel it's intense waves of agony and she welcomed it. 

Even after she broke contact with the young silver haired boy the image of the bleeding girl's eyes remained in her mind's eye. As well as a flash of something sinister and cruel. A past that Hitomi never wanted to see. Not her past or even Dilandau's, but someone else's, perhaps the little girl. It frightened her, as she lay on the straw struggling with all her might to regain her normal breath, her hands becoming achingly numb from her weight. However the most worrying thing that strayed through her distraught mind was that Dilandau was right. There was someone there and she was real.

With that thought in mind, the young mousy haired girl slowly raised her head. It ached, but she didn't care. The emerald-eyed girl had to know what had happened to the distressed soldier of Zibach. As a large crick in her neck began to form, Hitomi discovered Dilandau slumped against the golden straw. He had passed out with his bottle of what she thought was wine slipping out of his still hand.

The tired and cold girl took a deep sigh of relief. As much as she would have loved Dilandau's mad ranting and ravings after her ordeal, Hitomi was glad of the sudden chilling silence. It gave her some peace before the eventual remembrance of what she had seen seeped in. The screams, the darkness, the bleeding eyes; she felt her whole body shudder. The memories of her vision rippled through her body like a foul poison.  The silence, the darkness and that annoying pain of straw sticking into her bare flesh. Hitomi knew this situation was bad, but then again she knew it could only get worse from here on in. 

Yet, the more she tried to dislodge the images that ran rampant in her mind, the more Hitomi couldn't help but think about who the little girl was. She knew now that Dilandau hadn't just been prattling on about some war-induced nightmare. The little girl with her blue eyes and that agonising sadness. They were real. Hitomi knew it. Deep down inside of her soul she knew and, even now, she could still sense the little girl's presence within the albino boy. A deep sense of sadness and pity filled her for both the little girl and Dilandau. 

When the little girl's eyes had started to bleed, a gut feeling of terror and pain filled Hitomi, as if someone was about to die. It felt so real it scared her, but looking back on the whole experience the emerald eyed girl realised what that feeling was. Someone was about to die or would soon. Not only that she had a feeling it would either be Dilandau Alberto or the girl that dwelled within him.

She hated seeing death, especially the death of those who had suffered so much pain already only to die a death that Hitomi would never wish upon anyone. Even if the person who totalled the whole of Fanelia and slaughtered many people in the name of some crackpot old man. She really did feel for him. 

Now, though, the silence was deafening. She couldn't take it. Her thoughts wouldn't leave her. The images of Dilandau's or the little girl's demise whirled around her head like a tornado of doom. She winced and groaned to herself as she rocked herself from side to side in an effort to shake herself out of her horrible trance. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, but she knew if she did Dilandau might wake up and when he woke he'd want his answer. Hitomi didn't want to tell him… she feared for him and what he might do to her.

However she was about to find out as a soft, grunting voice called out to her.

"Who were you?"

Hitomi lifted her body up at this. "Huh?"

"Who were you?" He repeated. " On the Mystic Moon I mean."

Her green eyes gazed cautiously at the young man, who lay slumped on the stack of straw in front of her. His stare drifting into hers in a very docile and heavy lidded fashion. This caught her by surprise, so much so she nearly jumped out of her goose pimpled flesh. Her breath caught in the back of her throat, making it very hard for her to reply. But not only that, she had never really been asked that question by any one. Not in that depth any way. Sure she had been asked where she had come from and what her world was like by Merle, Allen and even Van when he felt like it. But this… this was more personal and coming from a supposed enemy, it scared her. 

 Yet, most surprisingly of all, it took a Hitomi awhile to remember what she had been on the mystic moon. A schoolgirl. Yes, a schoolgirl at a school near water, a river, a sea. She wasn't the brightest student there, but she was a good one. Friends, family, even what she loved the most, running, took a while to come back to her. It seemed like an eternity since she had been back on earth with all those who loved her when really it had been less than a couple of days. 

With a raise of a silvery brow Dilandau managed to snap Hitomi out of her trance, still starring at her in that paralysed way. The girl from the mystic moon, having recovered all memory of her life before Gaia, shook her head and looked back at him. With a soft grunt she had cleared her throat of any doubt and began to speak slowly, albeit shakily.

"Well… I was a schoolgirl in a country called Japan. It's a small island/s and it's near…"

"  Yes, yes!" The former commander snarled and waved his hand dismissively at Hitomi, who just "Hmmfed" And continued on.

"… Any way, like I said I was a schoolgirl. That night at Allen's fort, I was in my school uniform. In fact you've probably seen me in my uniform all the time, apart from tonight…"

"… And that time I tried to assassinate Van with a crima claw blade…"

"… Okay and that." She blushed slightly remembering that torn dress that showed off a lot of leg. "But, this is my running gear. I was a really good sprinter for my school team. Hitomi Kanzaki: Ace on the track. That's what people, especially my friend Yukari, always used to say."

She paused for a moment. Her emerald eyes glazed over at the memories of her best friend back on earth. A sigh escaped her lips and created small wisps of mist in the night air of the barn. 

The silver haired boy shifted slightly against his prickly backrest, while his eyes continued to drill into Hitomi's.

"So you were a happy little school girl?" He drawled. " With friends, family and you could run fast." 

Dilandau snorted and chuckled all at once towards the tied up girl that sat opposite him. Hitomi frowned. But she continued any way. She didn't know why, but she just did.

"Yes. I was a normal Japanese school girl attending a nice Japanese high school with nice friends and family."

He raised an eyebrow again.

"Okay, maybe semi normal. I read peoples Tarot cards on my world too. People just thought it was just a bit of fun. So did I. My grandmother taught me. She's the one who also gave me my pendant… but… but when I read peoples fortunes on earth. It was nothing like this. Here it's always serious and, and awful. That…that's all they…"

"Want from you?"

Small silence hung in the air as Hitomi gave a surprised yet understanding look towards the young man.

"Yeah… that's all they want from me. Whether it causes good or terrible misfortune."

Another silence. Only this time it wasn't as nice as the last. That understanding air between them. Instead it was one in which both pondered what the other had said. Until Dilandau broke the silence.

"I saw that."

"Saw what?"

He rolled his eyes and shook his silvery head. 

"You, your past, everything you were before you came here. Before you became Schezar's little woman…"

Hitomi cold face flushed bright red at the albino's brash statement.

"HEY! I am nobody's " little woman"! I am NOT Allen's OR Van's for that matter! I am me, my own person! Hitomi that's who!"

A dark chuckle filled the darkened barn again.

" That's who you were on your own world." He sighed and took a moment to stare at her annoyed hers. " But are you the same here?"

Hitomi's face fell. She hated to admit it, but the Albino had a point. What with all the battles, death and the horror her relationship between her, Van and Allen had changed. But to what she didn't know. However she didn't dwell too much on her half realisation as Dilandau had started to speak again.

"I saw that. I saw it all. In your eyes…"

The young girl's body chilled as the young ex commander's garnet eyes glassed over in thought. She knew what he was talking about and didn't want to go over it. She knew from what she had seen in him he wouldn't like the answer she would give him. She didn't want him to continue. It made her quake with fear, but he continued on regardless.

"… I saw it. That strange land you call Japan, your mother, your father, that little brat of a brother even your grandmother. I saw it all. The school, the track, the way running made you happy. I saw it. I saw it all when you looked into me. I don't think you meant for me to see it all, but I did. I saw it all. Even if I didn't mean to. But like I say. I did…"

"…Dilandau…" She pleaded silently. She knew what was coming and she begged all the gods known to creation that she wouldn't have to face it. But like a massive tidal wave, it just kept coming and coming. Wave upon wave of guilt, fear and pity rolled over her until she thought she was drowning in her own gentle tears that rippled slowly down her face. Her strength seeped out of her. Yet the big wave hadn't even hit yet, but she knew it would and soon. Too soon.

"… So now I have to ask, what you already knew I would ask. What did you see?"

(A/N: Another chapter out of the way, nearly done writing the whole thing now. Well I say that, but trust me it'll hopefully be good and keep in time with the series *she says*. Any way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and still understand what the hell is going on. Lol. So what do you think Hitomi will do now? What will Dilandua's reaction be? Who knows, apart from me. So until next time pies and thank you very much for all your positive reviews ^_^)


End file.
